


Painful Realization

by StarDragon25



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Comfort, F/M, Jealousy, Kirumi is a maid to the Saihara Family, Master/Servant, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarDragon25/pseuds/StarDragon25
Summary: Reality can be cruel at times.





	1. Chapter 1

“Young Master, have you finished getting ready? Your father is waiting for you at the main entrance of the mansion,” Kirumi stated. The silver haired maid was sent to fetch the boy after his father felt that he was taking too long to get ready. In all honesty though, Shuichi was just nervous about this. After all, going to a huge party could be pretty nerve-wrecking for some.

“Ah, Kirumi. Yes, I’m finished. I’m just making sure that nothing is out of place,” he explained.

“Hmm…” She gave a hard stare as she inspects him. She walks over to him and adjusts his tie as she found it bothersome the way it was. “There. It's properly in its place now.”

“...Thank you.”

She gave the boy a kind smile. “A maid who can not do this much is not worthy to serve her master. Come, we must hurry if we do not want to be late.”

Tojo grabbed his hand and gently guided him downstairs. Shuichi's father was relieved to see him. “Ah, my son. So wonderful that you are finally here.” Shuichi blushed a bit. “I apologize for taking so long.” His father chuckled. “No worries, my son. He looked at the two of them.”Now then, we must leave now if we are to be on time.” He opened the doors of the mansion and walked to the limousine waiting for them outside. Shuichi and Kirumi soon followed and entered the vehicle with him. The ride was spent in silence, with Kirumi glancing at the boy who still appeared to be nervous. She held his hand and gently squeezed it. He looked over to see her providing a smile of confidence. He blushed at her action and slightly smiled.

They soon arrived at the party and exited the limo to head inside. Other families had arrived as well and some were chatting to pass time. Shuichi looked around the place. He silently gulped. So many people in one place. How was he expected to not panic at this? He could barely remain calm in the presence of a small group of people.

He walked around, hoping to find someone that he knew here. Kirumi quietly watched her master. It was a bit amusing to see him like this. She then spotted a blonde hair girl approaching him.

“Saihara-kun!,” the girl happily called out. The boy turned in the direction of the voice and saw a girl going towards him. “Akamatsu-san?” Kaede hugged him. “Ah, it's so good to see you after all this time,” she claimed. Shuichi blushed from the sudden contact. “It has been some time since we last saw each other,” he agreed.

Kaede opened her eyes to see Kirumi walking towards them. “Ah, Tojo-san! So good to see you as well.” The maid lightly chuckled. “Is it really? I’m just a maid, nothing more.”  
“Of course it is! I consider you a friend, just like Saihara-kun,” Kaede explained. “Friend… I have not done anything to deserve such a title,” Kirumi said. She turned around. “If you will excuse me, I must go check on Mr. Saihara.”  
With that, she walked around. Kaede watched her leave. “She hasn't changed, has she?” Shuichi agreed with her. “I’m afraid not.”

Kirumi hurriedly walked away from them, something odd was going with her that she needed to deal with. She sighed. “Why was my heart pounding? I… wish it could happen later. Right is not a good time to feel this way.”

She then heard the sounds of violins playing. People stopped talking to hear as well. The music was soothing to the ear and the soul. People were beginning to dance to the pleasant music. Feeling out of place, she decided to walk back to Shuichi and Kaede.

The two teenagers watched as the people around them were dancing. This prompted an idea to flash in his head. “Akamatsu-san… may I have a dance with you,” he hesitantly asked her. “Oh my, so bold. Of course I’ll dance with you,” she replied. “Really? Thank you.” It would have been embarrassing if she refused. They intertwined their hands together as they got into a dancing position. He slowly lead the dance as he moved around and she followed his steps. They looked into each other's eyes as they were guided the sound of the music. “You're not so bad at this, Saihara-kun.”  
He blushed from her compliment. “Thanks. I received help from Kirumi, she's been very patient and helpful.”  
“Tojo-san is really incredible, isn't she?”  
He nods. “She is. Without her, I wouldn't be the person who I am today.” They continued dancing as they talked.

Kirumi arrived to see Shuichi and Kaede happily dancing together. “Huh?” She felt a slight pain in her heart. “What… is this? This feeling… could it be…?” Seeing them like this caused her heart to feel pain. “Jealousy… I should've known,” she whispered. Her inner feelings were catching to her up. She couldn't lie to herself forever. She had a crush on Shuichi ever since they known each other growing up. At first it was like puppy love, sweet and innocent. But as she started to get older, her love for him started to get more… mature if you can call it that.

He was on her mind constantly as she worked. She wanted to tell him how much he meant to her, but it wouldn't work out. Servants are not allowed to fall love with their masters, especially forming a romantic relationship with them, it was considered taboo by many.

She silently watched them. They looked so perfect together, as if they were meant for each other. Why couldn't that be her? Why did she have to watch him be happy with another girl? It wasn't fair at all. She felt tears threatening to form in her eyes. She closed them to prevent them from falling. “A maid who cries is not worthy to serve her master,” she coldly tells herself.

The dancing came to a close as the violinists finished their piece. Clapping and praises were given to everyone who participated in the dancing and to the musicians of course.

Shuichi and Kaede separated from each other, their faces very flustered right now. “You were very wonderful, Saihara-kun,” she said. He blushed. “So were you,” he told her. They smiled. However, out of the corner of his vision, he saw Kirumi walking away. “Kirumi?”  
“Is something wrong?,” Kaede asked. He shook his head. “No, I thought I saw something strange.” He swear he saw a look of regret in her eyes as she turned around. She held his hand.”If it's nothing, then… can we spent some more together?,” she shyly requested. Shuichi nodded. “...Of course.” They remained in the exact same spot, enjoying each other's company.

Kirumi walked out of there as she couldn't hold her tears in anymore. She began crying silently as her heart couldn't keep her emotions bottled up anymore. It was painful knowing that she and Shuichi could never have a future together other than master and servant. Reality can be a cruel punishment to those who dream.

 

 


	2. Confession

It seem like a rather normal day at the Saihara mansion. The servants were occupied with their daily duties and chores. Shuichi on the other hand, was in his room reading books to pass the time, humming a soft lullaby as he read. Ever since he danced with Kaede at that party from a week ago, he appeared more relaxed. Unfortunately, this was not the case for a certain maid.

  
“Tojo-san, is everything alright?,” a concerned servant asked. Kirumi was in the kitchen, washing dishes when she suddenly stopped and stared at the object for a moment… a lost expression visible in her eyes. She was still for a few more seconds before she shook her head and resumed washing.

"I am fine. I… just haven't been getting enough rest lately, which was partly true. She was usually one of the last ones to go to sleep. “A-Alright. But if you aren't feeling well, please do take a break and rest,” the servant recommended. She nodded and thank them for their concern as she went back to work.

  
_Why? Why can I let go of these emotions? No matter how hard I try to suppress them… they come back… haunting me and reminding me of the pain in my heart._ Her mind was a jumbled mess as she was now cleaning the study of Shuichi's father. The bookshelf was a bit disorganized, several of the books were lined up in the wrong order and the desk was covered with papers, relating to work or letters from relatives.

  
What stood out in the room were the pictures on the desk, covered by a silver frame. Kirumi’s curiosity got the better of her as she went over and picked up one of the photos. _This is….._  
It was a picture of her and Shuichi when they were little child, standing side by side… a smile on their faces. _This is the day when I first arrived to this place. It happened so long ago… yet I remember it like it was yesterday._

  
_Shuichi, I would like for you meet Kirumi Tojo. From today on, she will be working here as a maid. I hope that the two of you get along._ A young girl with dull silver hair look at the young Saihara with a calm expression as she extended a hand towards him. Pleased to make your acquaintance, young master.

  
A weak smile made its way onto her face. Ah, the early days. Everything seemed so much easier back then. No crushes… no jealousy…. no heartache. However, those days were long gone and she had to deal with them. She set the photo down before it worsened the wound and refocused her attention on cleaning the room.

  
Before she knew it, it was already close to nightfall. Many of the servants were finishing up before heading to bed. Kirumi helped out for a bit longer before going to bed. As she walked towards her room, she noticed that the door to Shuichi's room was slightly open. Did he forget to close it all the way or was something else at play here? Her interest was peaked as she carefully looked inside.

  
His room was dimly lit by the light on his nightstand as he read a book while sitting up on his bed.His eyes moved along as he looked at the words.

  
Kirumi’s heart skipped a beat when she saw the look of concentration on his face. Why do I keep doing this to myself? Right now, all she wanted to do was leave before someone spotted her. However… she refused to move. Somewhere deep in her mind, she felt like this was the right opportunity to confess. No one else was around. Her heart pounded against her chest as she raised her hand and gently tapped on the door.

  
Saihara heard something and raised his head. Huh? I guess that I stayed up very late again. He closes his book. “Come in,” he called out.

  
His door was opened to reveal the appearance of Kirumi Tojo. The maid stepped into the room, trying to look as normal as possible. “Young master,” she politely bow after closing the door.

  
“Is something wrong?,” he asked. He noticed that something was a bit off. Her posture seemed forced and he sensed a troubled vibe coming from her. Not to mention, her cheeks seemed flushed.

  
“Young master, can you… can you make a promise with me? That you'll keep this information from that I’m about to tell you to yourself…. can you please promise that?” She had a pleading look in her eyes.

  
Kirumi…. He had never seen her so desperate before. Whatever this was about, it was serious to her. “....I understand. I promise that I will not share this information with anyone outside of this room.”

  
She seemed a little relieved upon hearing that. “Thank you very much. To be perfectly honest, I wasn't very confident that you make that promise. I was glad to be proven wrong.”

  
She paused for a brief moment before continuing.  
“I am often referred to as the Ultimate Maid. In reality, I am just a person who barely understands her own emotions.”

  
Shuichi just looked at her, unsure of what to say.

  
“When I first met you, I wasn't convinced that you had what it took to be the heir to the Saihara name. You were a very timid and clumsy person at the time. As a maid, I felt that it was my duty to help you mature as a person. As the years passed, you showed progress as a person. However, but before I realized it… I was drawn in by you. Despite all of your flaws, you still smiled and tried again.”

  
“Kirumi….”

  
She lowered her glance as her cheeks became reddened. “I suppose that I can say that….. I-I…. love you… Shuichi-sama.”

  
Absolute silence followed as Shuichi let those words sink in. Once he registered them… absolute shock followed.

  
“Huh!? L-Love!”

  
“Yes. Ever since we grew up together… I began developing feelings for you. At first, I thought nothing of them. But then I soon realized that I was in love with you,” she explained, still not facing him due to feeling ashamed.

Shuichi was a loss for words. How was he suppose to respond to this?

  
His lack of a response caused silence to ensue, a fatal move on his part. Once Kirumi realized that he wasn't saying anything, she bit her lip as she cursed herself inwardly.  
S

I said too much….. I… really am foolish.

  
“I’m apologize for disturbing you…. I shall leave now,” she stated, keeping the pain in her voice as hidden. She bowed and turned around, placing her hand on the doorknob. As she was about to turn it-

  
“Tojo-san, please wait!,” he called out. Upon hearing him call her by her last name, she froze.

Shuichi got off his bed and onto his feet as he walked towards her, grabbing Kirumi’s other hand. “Please wait,” he pleaded.

  
“Why.... why do you keep making me feel this way? Answer me, young master,” she whispered, her voice sounding like a fragile of piece glass. Ready to shatter at any moment without warning.

  
He look at her as she tried her best to keep it together. He silently gulped as he tried to think of something to say.

“Earlier, you mentioned having feelings for me…. why keep them hidden for so long?

“Have you forgotten? You carry the weight of the Saihara name on your shoulders. Why should I add more to a burden that is already troubling you? My feelings would distract you from taking from the path you are meant to pursue. They would cause you nothing but trouble. That is why I kept to myself over the years,” the sadness in her was no longer contained as she explained.

  
Shuichi felt horrible for not realizing sooner. It was true that he was busy with trying to keep up with his father’s expectations, but…. was it really worth it if it meant seeing someone so close to suffer because of him?

“That is why… I must go now. I must what I can to serve you and uphold my dignity as a maid.”

Tears began welling up in her eyes as she was about to turn the doorknob.

  
“Kirumi…. I… I don't care about that,” Shuichi said calm.

  
“Huh?,” was that the girl could muster as she felt him grip her hand softly. He look at her with a serious expression in his eyes.

  
“There's no way your feelings for me are a bad thing. I… won't let anyone say that! Even you, Kirumi!”

  
“Young… master…..”

  
His statement had surprised her, leaving her unable to form a proper response. But then….

  
The tears in her eyes began overflowing as she cried, unable to hold in her emotions any longer. She began shaking as her tears fell, no longer able to remind compose.

Shuichi, who was quietly standing there, felt pained by the sight. She was crying…. because of him. He caused it. Therefore….

_W-What's this!?_

  
The weeping Kirumi Tojo was suddenly caught off as she was being pulled forwards into Shuichi's arms as he hugged her, holding her as if he was consoling a crying child. She buried her face in his chest she continued crying.

  
They remained that way in silence for a long time before Kirumi finally stopped crying. She lifted her head up at him, her eyes now puffy and red.

  
“S-Shuichi-sama,” she sniffed. “Are you really fine with this?” Is it truly fine for me to hold those feelings towards you?”

  
He nods his head . “Yes, of course. I promise that I will not let your feelings be in vain. No matter what worlds we live in… you will always be important to me.”

  
“I’m not deserving of… such kind words. Thank… thank you. Her face was blushing mess. “From now…. please allow me to stay by your side and continue supporting you!”

  
“Kirumi……”

  
With that, the burden in her heart had been lifted. Now that she was finally with the person that she had loved for so long, she no longer needed to hide her emotions behind a mask.

  
“Young master, I… love you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally. I was able to write another chapter for this. I'm extremely sorry for the very long wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder if I should add another chapter to this.


End file.
